ReaLitY
by jokuh217
Summary: nejixten... ELVES, FAIRIES, RAINBOWS, HAPPINESS EVERYWHERE...WHAT A LIE...IMAGINATION...WONDERS...ALL NOT TRUE AND CAN NEVER BE. NOT IN THE WORLD OF NINJAS...IN A WORLD OF KILLING, VIOLENCE...HATING...NOT IN THE LITTLE WORLD OF TENTEN...
1. IN THE REAL WORLD

REALITY CHAPTER 1

**Hello my fellow readers! A new fan fiction has been born with the name REALITY engraved on the top! Hope you enjoy it and please visit my profile and check out my hit fanfictions My One, My Only, My Neji or Grocery Incidents. Thanks for clicking on this fanfiction and enjoy!**

In a land of make believe, anything can happen…pigs can fly, snakes can walk, cows can talk, strange things can come to life, there would be eatable grass, all under a happy and beautiful sky with a rainbow covered in its shimmering colors.

Elves working and playing with the sound of happy children and everyone is enjoying each other's company with laughter every where you go. Well, that's not the world that ninjas live in. Actually, it's the opposite. There would be blood, killing, hating. Only a person could dream of the things that make your mind wander. The world is unpredictable. Especially for the chocolate colored hair girl.

You should call her Tenten and she is now proudly seventeen years old, she's hot and she's single boys! It was a normal day for her. Training, training, training, restroom, training, eat, training, shower, sleep. What a day it was. Why should a beautiful girl like that, train like --- when she could be at home with a husband, living in the lap of luxury and drinking Pina Coladas with the little umbrellas. (Luxurious by Gwen Stefani plays in the background) Well, I can tell you.

It was him. The only boy that could make her mind wander, her heart flutter, her cheeks turn a color of rosy red when he called her name. It was only him that she wanted, that she loved. It was he who she dreamed of every single day and night and had always worried and cared for him. It was a silver eyed boy who goes by the name of Neji.

She adored being by his side despite the fact that Neji paid no attention to her and was only by her side to train, nothing else. She was like a tool, a target to train, just a normal friend, but she didn't mind as long as she was close to him in this world of love and hate, but she wasn't true to her feelings. She didn't want to admit it for she was afraid of being pushed away. Past the green, luscious trees, cool, soft grass, and smooth, earthy dirt, Tenten and Neji were resting from a hard day of training.

Their clothes were ripped and torn and in fact, they looked like hobos. Good looking hobos… Puce colored liquid dripped down their battle scars as they huffed and puffed the morning air through. Tenten rubbed her haid, touching her buns that were lassoed close together, not leaving a strand of hair astray.

"You were a little better than last week."

"Th-thanks Neji…"

"You still suck though."

"--- it."

"A girl should not use those kinds of words."

"What does that concern you?"

"Don't you know guys like girls that are gentle with their words and with their attitudes?"

"Huh…"

The two then sat there silently, watching the sun rise up from its slumber while the light reflected Tenten's true beauty. Neji jerked his head towards her face and saw past the dirt and blood that was concealing and opened his mouth.

"Tenten…you…"

"What's wrong?"

Neji walked towards Tenten and sat down in front of her with his hands extending towards her face…

CHAPTER 1 ENDS

YAY! ANOTHER STORY IS BORN! WAHOO! TELL ME WHAT YAH THINK OF IT ON YOUR WAY OUT AND NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON…HOPEFULLY.


	2. A NEW RIVAL

REALITY CHAPTER 2

WHAT'S HAPPENING?

The two then sat there silently, watching the sun rise up from its slumber while the light reflected Tenten's true beauty. Neji jerked his head towards her face and saw past the dirt and blood that was concealing and opened his mouth.

"Tenten…you…"

"What's wrong?"

Neji walked towards Tenten and sat down in front of her with his hands extending towards her face…

CHAPTER 2

Tenten blushed wildly like cockroaches scrambling from Raid. His smooth hands finally reached her tender cheeks and Tenten felt butterflies…or should I say cockroaches scramble around her stomach.

"You have something right here."

Neji explained, wiping the piece of debris off her soft cheeks. Tenten sighed and smiled.

"Thanks."

Neji retreated and sat on the other side of Tenten. Exhausted and sweaty from a whole day and night of training, they had formed purple bags under their eyes and their eyelids were growing heavier and heavier…

"Yawn!"

"Are you tired Tenten?"

"Yeah…I should be getting home."

"Right."

Tenten reached for the bark of a tree and helped herself up as she waddled past the grass and the trees. Neji sat there calmly as he watched her disappear into the depths of the forest. Neji decided to go home also after five minutes just sitting there digging in the dirt, so he quickly got up and walked coolly into the forest also, stepping on a caterpillar. Tenten felt her eyelids give up on her and her muscles were sore and exhausted as her legs gave way and she collapsed towards the forest floor.

Her eyelids obscured her eyeballs as she fell into dream land. She was just about centimeters away from the ground when a hand was given out just in time to catch her. It was a familiar face, but Tenten couldn't make out who it was for her eyelids were only millimeters open…

"Sasuke?"

"Neji?"

The two rivals were face to face as the raven haired boy stared at the dark black haired boy. Neji tilted his head down to see Tenten in Sasuke's arms and Neji looked back up.

"I saved her when she collapsed. Where were you? Aren't you supposed to be taking care of her? You are her subordinate. If I wasn't here, I don't know what would happen. Neji glared at him and spoke coolly.

"You can hand her over to me now."

"No…"

"What? I am her teammate."

"I don't know if you would take good care of her."

"Why do you care!"

"Because I love her!"

"What! You barely know her!"

"How would you know…"

"Hn."

Neji glared at Sasuke with his pupil less eyes and Sasuke sent a look back. Neji was feeling hot and he was boiling inside. His chest was tight and he wanted to punch Sasuke in his pretty little face right this instant, but decided to keep cool because he is cool.

Sasuke carried Tenten in his slender arms and finally gave in. He handed Tenten over to Neji.

"Fine, take her, but you should know that she belongs to me and me only."

"Hn."

Sasuke disappeared in a flash and Tenten was left in Neji's warm arms as she was still in dream land. Neji glimpsed down at her stunning face and noticed her calm, alluring face. He sighed and inside, he regretted not having gone with her when she was walking home. **_Don't worry Tenten…I will not abandon you again…_**Neji didn't know what he felt right then. It was mixed emotions, friends or more than that? The question was still unknown to him and it took his rival to make him actually think about that question.

Neji started walking towards the entrance out of the forest with Tenten, hugged tightly in his arms.

"Ohayo Neji san! Why do you have a log in your arms like that?"

"Lee!"

"Hai Neji san. Wait, it's not a log! It's Tenten san! I knew that…"

"Uh huh…"

The figure in green gave a gleaming smile which blinded Neji for a second. Suddenly, a big, vulgar figure popped out of the bushes landing on Lee's head.

"Lee san! Where are you?"

"I'm right here Gai sensei!"

"Where? In the log!"

"Under your butt Gai sensei!"

"Oh right!"

Gai quickly jumped off Lee's head and clenched his teeth together making a bling sound. Neji looked nervous holding Tenten in his arms and finally felt a twitch.

"A-choo!"

"Tenten san? Do you have a cold?"

Tenten opened her beautiful mocha colored eyes to see…

CHAPTER 2 ENDS

WAPOO! MY NEXT CHAPTER CAME OUT! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND LEAVE A REVIEW ON THE WAY OUT. THANKS FOR READING THE FAN FICTION AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME OUT VERY SOON!


	3. GAI'S HOME

REALITY CHAPTER 3

"AAH! A GHOST!"

"EH!"

Tenten screamed as she saw Lee's face hovering over hers. Lee smiled which made a bling and the light blinded Tenten.

"AAH! My eyes! Lee!"

"Hai! It is me Tenten san!"

"You scared me for a bit."

Tenten looked past Lee's face and found Neji's calm, cool face looking in front of her. She looked down and discovered she was above ground level and finally decided that she was in Neji's arms. She giggled and blushed…in her mind, but got off before Lee and Gai got suspicious…

"You're finally awake."

"H-hai Neji…"

"You sound like Hinata sama…"

"I-I d-do? I mean…I do?"

"Yeah."

"Cough!"

Tenten coughed once again and now, her nose was all red and she felt stuffy and hot inside. Gai discovered this and ran up to her.

"Tenten! You must keep your fire of youth burning! Don't die on us now! Besides, if you do, whose gonna clean my panties?"

"You have a fever."

Tenten felt a smooth hand on her forehead which was Neji's. Tenten could feel her body was weak and worn out and she knew her legs wouldn't hold her up any longer. Her vision was blurry and her stomach was queasy. Tenten felt like she could have thrown up any second and she did. On Lee's rubbery suit.

Lee yelped as he stepped back and started to roll in the mud like a pig, trying to get rid of the throw up only to gain mud on his weirdo looking outfit. Neji stared at the weird dude rolling the mud when suddenly, he felt a smooth, and soft body against his. He looked down and found Tenten's unconscious body against his. She had fainted once again.

Gai yelped and started crying anime style.

"Tenten! Our beautiful blossoming flower has been stomped on by an elephant! Tenten! Don't die on us!"

"She's just fainted from the fever. We need to get her to shelter as soon as possible."

"I knew that…"

Gai picked up Tenten and lifted her onto his back, but then came a yelp of pain.

"Ow! I cracked my back! Old age…Neji, could you carry Tenten then…"

"Fine…"

"Lee! Stop rolling in the mud baka! Let's go!"

"Yosh!"

The four figures soon disappeared out of the forest into the distance.

"Let's take her to my house."

"Yosh! Gai sensei!"

The four figures soon came upon a small, green house which had Gai's name in the front and it looked like it was made of rubber…Gai smiled his brilliant smile and nudged them to go inside. Neji and Lee followed with Neji going inside uneasily for who knows what Gai has inside.

Past the green, rubbery couch, past the green table and past the green walls, they finally entered the green bedroom.

"Lay her here."

"…"

Neji laid Tenten on the rubbery green bed and Tenten started bouncing up and down. BOING!

"Eh!"

"Oh, it's a bed made of those jumpers. Cool huh?"

Gai flashes his shiny smile and Lee smiled also trying to get onto the bed also to start jumping, but was stopped by Neji.

CHAPTER 3 ENDS

THANKS FOR READING! NEXT CHAPPIE UP SOON I HOPE! SEE YAHS!


End file.
